civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Benjamin G. Humphreys
|death_date= |birth_place= Claiborne County, Mississippi |death_place= Jackson, Mississippi |party=Democrat |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1861–65 |rank= Brigadier General |unit= |commands= |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Gettysburg *Overland Campaign *Siege of Petersburg *Appomattox Campaign |awards= |relations= |laterwork= Governor of Mississippi |religion= Episcopalian }} Benjamin Grubb Humphreys (August 26, 1808 – December 20, 1882) was an American politician from Mississippi. He was a general in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War and served as Governor of Mississippi from 1865 to 1868, during Reconstruction. Early life Humphreys was born in Claiborne County, Mississippi, on the Bayou Pierre. He was educated in New Jersey and enrolled at West Point in the same class as Robert E. Lee. However, he was expelled when he participated in a "Christmas frolic" that ended up turning into a riot. Upon his return to Mississippi, he was elected to the state senate representing his native county and served from 1839 to 1844. In 1846, he moved to Sunflower County, Mississippi, founded Itta Bena, and continued as a planter. Civil War Humphreys was commissioned a captain in the Confederate States Army in 1861. He was subsequently promoted to brigadier general after the Battle of Gettysburg in 1863. There, Humphreys' regiment was part of the force that attacked Federal positions at the Peach Orchard, driving the defenders back toward Cemetery Ridge. Humphreys took command of the brigade upon the mortal wounding of Brig. Gen. William Barksdale.Files of the Library of the Gettysburg National Military Park He remained in command of the brigade through the end of the war. Political career In October 1865, he was elected as a Democrat and sworn in as the 26th Governor of Mississippi under President Andrew Johnson's Reconstruction plan. He won re-election in 1868 and continued with a second term, but with the beginning of Congressional control of Reconstruction he was physically removed by occupying U.S. armed forces on June 15 of that year. As a Democratic Governor of the State of Mississippi, he encouraged Jim Crow laws. In his own words: “The Negro is free, whether we like it or not; we must realize that fact now and forever. To be free, however, does not make him a citizen, or entitle him to political or social equality with the white race”. After his retirement from politics, Humphreys entered a career in insurance in Jackson, Mississippi. He continued there until his retirement in 1877 to his plantation where he died in 1882. Humphreys County, Mississippi is named after him. His son, also named Benjamin G. Humphreys, entered into a political career of his own. He became a Congressman and was on the Harbors and Rivers Committee, where he was instrumental in the successful amendment that created and added levees to the charter of the commission. See also *List of American Civil War generals References *Mississippi History *History Central * Retrieved on 2007-12-16 Humphreys County Tennessee was named after Parry W. Humphreys not Benjamin G. Humphreys . Notes Category:1808 births Category:1882 deaths Category:Governors of Mississippi Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People of Mississippi in the American Civil War Category:19th-century American Episcopalians Category:American people of Welsh descent de:Benjamin G. Humphreys